


You Two Are Hot, But Also Really Stupid

by LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12



Series: RageHappy [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Hare!Ray, Hybrid - Freeform, M/M, Sexual Tension, Weasel!Joel, cow!Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3083264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12/pseuds/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray hates seeing Ryan and Joel try and one up each other in Ray's favor of mating. Ray loves them both and tries to tell them but, they won't listen to him. He has finally had enough of them fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Two Are Hot, But Also Really Stupid

"I told you to back down! Why won't you listen to me?"

"Because I'm more suited to protect Ray than you are rodent!"

Ray sighed heavily hearing the two older men fight outside the AH office. HIs ears twitched in annoyance hearing them scream at each other. Gavin and Michael could see the hare's irritation and rolled their chairs to him and put their arms around his shoulders on each side and put their heads together.

"So they're still fighting huh?"

"Yeah and its pissing me off."

Well than just tell them you like them both and you can have a three person relationship?"

Ray sighed again and pushed Gavin off of him, onto the floor. "Because dumbass, Those two hate each other and won't get along even for my sake...wait a second." 

Ray smirked and left his seat to  go to Ryan's desk and get the stack of sticky notes he always had. He smirked as he wrote down the words _'Meet me at my apartment after work.'_ and stuck it on his monitor.

"Their gonna talk to each other and make nice rather they like it or not."

* * *

 When Ryan drove to Ray's apartment building he didn't expect to see Joel's car there as well. He knew something was up when he walked to the lobby and to his apartment. Ryan opened the door to the room and the first thing he sees is Joel sitting on Ray's couch. Joel sees Ryan and his hair stuck up dangerously.

"Why the hell are you here?!"

They both yelled at each other. Ryan huffed through his nose and Joel showed the sharp teeth that threatened to hurt a certain someone that was in front of him right now.

"You're both here cause I asked you to come."

They heard Ray's voice and stopped sizing each other. Ray came out of his room in nothing but sweat pants and that made both older men to have to shut their own mouths.

"But, Ray-"

"He's such a-"

"Nuisance!"

"Annoyance!"

Ryan and Joel finished each others sentences with different words to describe each other.

Ray never had a headache like this one right now. Ray sighed and lead them to the coach making them both sit down on either side of him. Ray knee that there was no way they would listen to each other or him so he gripped the back of Joel's neck and gave him a rough, sloppy kiss. He than did the same to Ryan while grabbing his horn.

When he ended the kiss he could see the goofy smiles that were on both of their faces and knew that they would listen to him.

Hopefuly

* * *

Ray was at work editing a video with his earbuds in his ears and a giant smile on his face. Michael and Gavin knew what had happened yesterday but, never knew the outcome of it. Everyone saw Ryan and Joel walk into the AH office and sneak up behind the rabbit and kiss him on either sides of his face. They all saw he blush that appeared on his face. He reached forward and kiss the other two men on their noses and pushed them away from him. 

"Ryan, you got a VS to edit and Joel you have to get on the podcast in a few minutes and you know how far away the podcast set is away from here."

Ryan and Joel nodded before they both pinched the tips of Ray's ear and went off to do what they needed to. Ray's blush intensified when they pinched his ears and he went back to work.

"Hey Ray, what was that about?" Was Gavin's nosy question.

"Ray just shrugged and turned back to his work. Ray would never tell them what had happened last night.

Or why when Joel and Ryan had pinched his ears he could also hear through his ear buds, 'We're coming back to your apartment again today." From Ryan and "We want you ready when we get there."

At least they were working together now.

 


End file.
